


Miradas

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Godfather - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Harry y Teddy van a Diagon de compras.





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, he olvidado que día es, y como siempre traigo el Drabble del martes el viernes.   
> Esta pequeña historia la escribí porque G quería algo de la ship y yo, como buena esposa, he cumplido con las necesidades de mi esposa.   
> Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten. 
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos

  
   
Harry deja que tire de él por los pasillos de la tienda de Madame Malkin. Él mismo no tiene un interés particular por la ropa, pero Teddy adora todo lo que tiene que ver con ella desde las texturas, su peso, hasta los colores… especialmente los colores. La cálida y delicada mano en la suya posiblemente se dedique a hacer túnicas muy pronto, o quizá Teddy decida ir al mundo muggle a probar suerte en París.

—¡Necesito esto, Harry! —Teddy sostiene en su mano libre una pesada túnica de piel de dragón azul eléctrico.  
   
El color de su cabello cambió rápidamente a un tono de azul más opaco y sus ojos se volvieron de un azul blanquecino. Los labios de Harry se estiraron en una sonrisa a la vez que Teddy ponía túnica frente a él.  
   
—Demasiado azul Teddy.  
   
El chico rodó los ojos y regresó la túnica al escaparate.   
   
—No me dejas divertirme —gruñó el adolescente, soltando a su padrino de la mano y alejándose por el pasillo pisando fuerte.   
   
Harry alzó las cejas, pero lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Salieron de la tienda y apenas la gente se giró a mirarlos, Teddy disminuyó el paso y Harry se acercó a él, rodeándolo por la cintura en un abrazo.   
   
—Harry... —el adolescente se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su padrino. En el colegio francés había estado protegido de todo eso, tanto de la prensa como de las miradas, y más del hecho de que era el ahijado del héroe del mundo mágico.   
   
—Tranquilo... —sus labios se posaron en la frente del chico y Teddy se sonrojó, aferrándose con las uñas pintadas de negro a la túnica de Auror de Harry. No soportaba las miradas, y sólo sencillamente deseaba estar en Francia, deseaba estar en París, en su loft… envuelto en las sábanas y con Harry dentro de él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amo de verdad escribir Drabble de cualquier pareja que tenga un personaje que me guste ¿Alguien conoce algún fic largo de ellos dos? ¿No son acaso terriblemente adorables? Si les ha gustado dejen un pequeño comentario dando amor a la historia, sus comentarios son de las cosas que más adoro en este mundo.  
> Besos.


End file.
